


Ends like fairy tale 童话结局

by Helenaxxx



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: 3 months after DMC5, M/M, Sparda family drama, V came back as an independent character
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 23:32:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19161256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helenaxxx/pseuds/Helenaxxx
Summary: DMC5 后，V以独立的存在回归。比起猎魔的生活，也许平凡人的生活也没有那么容易。Sparda boys are always on their way home.





	Ends like fairy tale 童话结局

“嘿嘿，尼禄，你要到家啦！”妮可不减速地拐过一个街角。

“你能看看路嘛！”尼禄扶了一把座椅，看见了不远处熟悉的招牌。谢天谢地，至少没有看到冒烟啊着火啊飞出来两个魔人啊这种肉眼可见的状况。

“一团狗屎的家庭关系，尼禄就要回来啦！”妮可拍了拍尼禄的肩膀。

“你能不说了吗？”尼禄看上去有点委屈。

“我知道，参加‘与斯巴达同行’并不容易，但是你得面对现实，看看问题出在了哪里。”

尼禄认真地回想了一下：首先，他和维吉尔的问题，不好说；维吉尔和但丁的问题，就不说了；他和V的问题，很难说......当他为前两个问题烦破脑袋的时候，他忽然发现自己还要面对这道压轴题。

“哪里都是问题。”尼禄终于得出了这一个精确又不失大局观的结论。

“那可能，也没什么问题。”妮可在DMC事务所门口，稳稳地停好了车子。

 

万事大吉，DMC事务所还健在，至少外观没有什么改变，没有多出来个大洞啊什么的。但外表的平静让尼禄感到了更大的压力，就像大战前的黎明，暴风雨来前的宁静，尼禄是一个成熟的恶魔猎人，他知道随时随地都不要小瞧了你家人的力量。于是，他充分调动了正念，深呼吸了几口，才缓缓推开了门。

没有冒烟，也没有着火，没有腐烂的味道，两位维吉尔和一位但丁正坐在沙发上看书。

“我回来了。”尼禄都不忍心打搅这一片平静。虽然但丁手里拿着埃涅阿斯纪，银发维吉尔手里拿着花花公子，而V手里拿着一本故事会。

如果这就是获得生态平衡的办法的话，尼禄并不在意他们阅读的兴趣范围。

维吉尔翻阅着但丁的杂志，高贵的词汇系统正在失灵，这个时候只有再扎深一点还戳在但丁屁股里的尾巴，来保持他的理智。

“欢迎回来，尼禄！”但丁咬着牙向尼禄招了招手，一边伸手摸向自己的屁股，巧妙地在拔掉哥哥尾巴的同时，假作站了起来。

V优雅地合上了故事会，借着但丁长外套的掩护用书页擦掉了他屁股底下的血迹。

 

二十分钟之前，但丁和维吉尔打了起来。

十分钟前，V来劝架。

五分钟前，他们三个人打了起来。

 

现在，但丁一个人在房间里走来走去，实际上他只是在依靠散步止痛并且防止再次被捅，而维吉尔想着但丁可能对着杂志做过那种事情而懊恼刚才没再捅深一点。还有，维吉尔如果继续看书，尼禄会觉得他是个变态，如果他放下书，尼禄可能会注意到他是个变态。

“给你吧。”V微笑着把《故事会》递到了维吉尔面前。维吉尔欣慰地接过后一秒，发现了那书上已经沾上了半魔的血液。被弄脏的书，准确来说是被他弟弟屁股上的血弄脏的书......他瞥了一眼自己的良心，V正悠闲地拿指甲刀搓着指甲。

他们都没有注意到，尼禄还站着，维吉尔坐在这一边，而V坐在另一边，他们两个选了个精妙的位置，让尼禄无论坐在哪里，都有一种微妙的选边站的感觉。

其实，尼禄宁愿他们打得一团糟，这样，至少他们能有点事情做，不用这样尴尬地待在一起了。但此时距离尼禄发现没洗的衣服腐烂的食物都是被V的魔法掩盖，只有两分钟了。

 

\---

“把衣服扔进去以后，要按这个按钮，才会开始洗，像这样，还得盖上盖子。”尼禄合上了洗衣机的盖子，看了角落里还有两篓子的脏衣服。

V点了点头，而维吉尔正站在厨房外面三米远远地看着这一切。

“但丁，他们两个不懂也就算了，你十几年白活了吗？”但丁正穿着他的红格子围裙洗碗，这是尼禄特地买的，为了给他提供一点做家事的责任感。

“那你也可以假装我也不懂啊。”但丁洗着碗嘟囔着。

但丁希望尼禄可以对自己像对两位维吉尔一样宽容，而V倒是希望尼禄对自己有客气以外的情绪。

顺便，维吉尔可能是真的不知道怎么用洗衣机。在大家都有事情做的时候，一个人站着也非常尴尬，所以当门铃响起来的时候，维吉尔一下蹿到了门口，然后，小心、细致、仔细地按下了开门按钮。

 

虽然对于尼禄家的情况有所了解，但姬莉叶对于维吉尔会开门这件事情，还是没有做好足够的心理准备。

“小美女来了呀！”但丁从厨房里探出了脑袋，预感到了今晚不再用吃披萨了。

 

尼禄不希望姬莉叶出现在这么危险的场合，整间屋子里除了她都不是人类，但是，食物带来了人类的气息，虽然只是简单的泡面，但是依旧拥有征服恶魔的力量，尤其是征服了只吃披萨的恶魔。

“谢谢你，姬莉叶。”尼禄作为斯巴达家唯一指定靠谱男孩，必须表达谢意。

“没有关系。”姬莉叶微笑着，事实上，她来这里可不是为了送温暖。

“我想来找你们帮个忙。”在良好的晚饭气氛中，姬莉叶找到了说正事儿的时机。

“是这样，我要回弗杜那几天，所以，孤儿院的工作需要人手接替。”

“好的，尼禄去。”但丁一口答应了下来。

尼禄瞪大了眼睛看向那位红衣恶魔猎人，“但丁，我...”

“如果没有时间的话，也没有关系。”

“姬莉叶，我不是说我不想去，我只是不确定我是否能胜任这份工作。”尼禄赶紧收回了自己失控的表情，向姬莉叶解释起来。

“其实工作也不算很难啦，只要带好小孩子，别让他们出事就好，”姬莉叶的神情体贴又信任，“恶魔袭击以后，红墓市就很难找人手做事了，而且孤儿院的工作和别的地方也不能比，我还是希望找到更让我放心的人选。”

“听上去很不错啊，但是，我们事务所...”

餐厅里的灯光忽然闪了一下，“水电费也还没交上。”但丁哪壶不开提哪壶地插了句嘴。上次断电的时候，他还以为自己被维吉尔捅瞎了。

“我们给的报酬还算可以。”姬莉叶适时地抛出了这个筹码，如果尼禄再不答应，也许就是不识时务了。

其实答应下来这份工作，并没有什么太让尼禄为难的地方，他最大的纠结不过是家里这团乱麻。尼禄环顾了一圈桌上的人，桌上有两位不食人间烟火的维吉尔和一位不着调的但丁，他一人承担起了不属于这个年纪的重担。

“如果你担心的话，可以把另一个维吉尔带走，减轻我的负担。”但丁又插了句嘴，银发维吉尔优雅地叉起了一片生菜，叉子刺破生菜纤维的响声让但丁觉得心口隐隐一痛，而黑发维吉尔神情友好地抬起了头，一边的尼禄却猛地低下了头，搅和他的泡面。

“我可以给你们争取双份的报酬。”姬莉叶觉得自己似乎不适合答应下来。

“那也好。”尼禄终于抬起了头，而不敢直视对面黑发诗人的眼睛。

 

“其实看上去你家里，还不错？”姬莉叶正在厨房一同和尼禄洗碗，其实她只是想和尼禄聊聊。

“还好吧，我只是不太习惯大家都在一起的感觉。”

“妮可和我说，他之前算是彻底消失了，现在又回来了。”姬莉叶轻轻地说，瞥了一眼这个房间里唯一的黑发人。

“没错，这儿的人都习惯不打招呼就突然出现，”尼禄冲干净了水池，摘掉了自己蓝色的塑胶手套，“也许我还得花点时间适应大家在一起的生活。”

“但丁建议V和你一起去的时候，你看上去，不太开心？”姬莉叶小心翼翼地问他，尽管她知道，讨厌一个人绝对不是这般样子的。

银发少年总是爱憎分明，足够让他困惑的事情那就一定介于两者之间。

“没有，我只是，还没想好。”尼禄转过身来有些无奈地撇了撇嘴。

尼禄在但丁维吉尔下魔界的三个月里，说服了自己不要幻想V会回来。然而三个月后，他打开门看见，父亲和叔叔的身后，还有一个熟悉的身影。那一刻，Nero并没有任何的表情，甚至没有任何的思想和情绪，大概他全身的细胞都自动关机重启，来保证这具身体不会过载运转而发生什么危险。

所以，重要时刻到来的时候，也许你就是毫无知觉的。这样毫无知觉的迷茫状态，也一直持续了下去，四个习惯了流浪的人就这么凑活着生活在了一起。但Nero总觉得自己好像是唯一在操心亲情关系的人，其他人都习惯了这样混乱的状态，而他似乎总想在这一片混乱中理出什么头绪。

“也许我们也没有必要凑在一起，毕竟大家都分开了这么多年。”尼禄苦笑了一下。

“会思考这样的问题，说明你很在意这个家。”姬莉叶总是能明白尼禄的心思，她帮着尼禄一起把碗碟放进了橱柜。

“别多想了，尼禄。换个环境，放松一下，也许会好一些。”姬莉叶笑起来眼角的弧度有着神奇的安抚力。

“谢谢你，姬莉叶。”尼禄心里其实还是很庆幸，自己成长的过程中一直有家人般的陪伴。

 

V默默地打开了电视——维吉尔还是不太会开电视。

分离之后，他们之间还保持着这样微妙的联系，所以导致他们经常在书架上抽到同一本书。现在，V感觉到维吉尔好像想看电视了。

这一次，V不仅仅是维吉尔的一部分。坐在沙发上，眼神淡漠的银发男人就是完完整整的维吉尔，不缺良心。

V的重新出生，归功于他44天的宝贵人生经历，给维吉尔带来了精神分裂的错觉。所以，高傲的半魔把这些不属于自己的东西剔除了出来，于是V又毫不知情地回来了，成为了独立的存在。   
孩子会问父母，“你生我出来经过我的同意了吗？”V也很想问问维吉尔这个问题。

但不管怎么样，他都得重新开始生活了，在这个世界上寻找自己的位置。

但这个过程并不那么愉快，比如刚才的晚饭，那位五月份还非常纯良的少年似乎并不是很欢迎自己和他一起接下一个工作。V看着厨房里尼禄和姬莉叶的背影，猜测着他们会交流些什么。

 

红墓市不知不觉入了秋，而那个夏天的故事还在继续。这也许是所有人的运气，而运气都来之不易。

**Author's Note:**

> 争取不坑


End file.
